gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Baby
Baby by Justin Bieber is featured in Comeback, the thirteenth episode of Season Two. It's sung by Sam in his one man band, The Justin Bieber Experience. Sam does it without the other boys in New Directions when he performs it for Quinn. The full single involves Artie doing Ludacris' rap from the original version of the song. During the performance, the girls are completely stunned and amazed by Sam's song choice and loves his sweet performance. The other guys (except Finn) watched confused and later with contentment, later requesting to join Sam in "The Justin Bieber Experience". Finn though, envies Sam and thinks Justin Bieber isn't cool, so he looks around the choir room with a disgusted and envious face as everyone else enjoys it. Lyrics Sam: You know you love me, I know you care Just shout whenever, and I'll be there You are my love, you are my heart And we will never, ever, ever be apart Are we an item? Girl, quit playin' "We're just friends," What are you sayin'? Said, "There's another," and looked right in my eyes My first love broke my heart for the first time And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine For you, I would have done whatever And I just can't believe we're here together And I wanna play it cool, but I'm losin' you I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring And I'm in pieces Baby, fix me And just shake me 'til you wake me from this bad dream I'm goin' down, down, down, down And I just can't believe my first love won't be around And I'm like baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Artie: When I was 13, I had my first love There was nobody that compared to my baby And nobody came between us who could ever come above She had me going crazy, oh I was starstruck She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks She made my heart pound I skip a beat when I see her in the street And at school on the playground, But I really wanna see her on a weekend She know she got me dazin' 'cause she was so amazin' And now my heart is breakin' but I just keep on sayin' Sam: Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine Baby, baby, baby, oh Like baby, baby, baby, no Like baby, baby, baby, oh I thought you'd always be mine, mine I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone (Yeah, yeah, yeah) (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Now, I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone I'm gone Gallery 300px-Baby_AA.jpg 00038393.jpg beiber.png Brambaby.gif Glee - Baby.jpg glee-comeback-episode3.png 213GLEEEp213Sc15054.jpg 300px-Glee_-_Baby_(Full_Performance)_(Official_Music_Video).jpg Videos left|300px|The original version.|thumb300px|right|thumb Navigational Category:Season Two Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams